Cooking 101
by Vaia
Summary: "Stop." Out of surprise, Hinata dropped her fork and raised her hands in front of her out of defence. "Uhm...What is it?" "An egg shell fell into that one." Silence. Hinata inspected the egg again. Nothing. She looked again, this time with her Byakugan activated. Ah. There it was. The most miniscular shell piece. Itahina, one shot, AU - non massacre


Hinata groaned as she started to wake up from feather light kisses on her face. Curious, she cracked open an eye. In front of her was Itachi who was sitting up and leaning towards her to give her a good morning kiss.

"mmm...Morning.."

Hinata bit back the urge to yawn in his face. She looked out the window to see that the day was barely beginning. There were still variations of pinks left in the sky from dawn.

"What time is it?"

Twisting her body around to reach the clock, she looked back at Itachi with a raised brow.

"It's only 6:52," she said and started to pull the blankets up again as she settled in bed again. "I'll get up in another two hours and make you breakfast..."

"I'll make it today."

"You can just eat some cereal. I think there's a enough milk for a bowl left in the fridge wait what?"

"I said," he paused to enunciate the words more clearly for her befuddled state. "I'll make breakfast for us today."

A pause.

"Are you sure? Why?"

"Yes. And because your cousin kept hinting that he'll kill me if I don't pamper you on your birthday." Itachi frowned. "Why hadn't you told me your birthday these last two years?"

No, that wasn't right. The real question was: why hadn't he thought to ask? Neji was right to be pissed at him.

"Well, the Hyuuga household usually just celebrates my birthday together with Christmas anyways."

Hinata reached up to give him a peck and immediately flopped back down.

"Thanks for remembering and celebrating it separately, though."

Itachi smiled.

"Of course," he said as he walked out the door, only to pop his head back in a few moments later. "Just don't expect anything fancy if you want anything edible from me."

Hinata giggled and lied back down.

* * *

For the second time in the day, Hinata woke up to a questionable situation. In the air was the smell of eggs. Eggs everywhere. There didn't seem to be a square inch of space not invaded by the odour. From the smell alone, Hinata deducted that Itachi must have gone with simple eggs. But what she couldn't figure out was just how much he must've cooked to fill the house with the smell of eggs. Curiously, she walked to the bathroom first to wash up before heading to the kitchen.

"Itachi?"

He turned around with a smile on his face and a spatula in his hand. She thought he looked quite cute with her lilac apron on. The three little yellow ducklings printed at the bottom made it comical to see an ANBU member wearing it.

"Good morning. Have a seat, I'm almost done."

Hinata took a seat and looked around her kitchen. She...didn't know how to feel about this. Eggs. Eggs. Eggs. Eggs. More eggs. Her kitchen was so full of eggs that she was sure that there were more eggs than she had bought and left in the fridge. Meaning, Itachi had to go out to buy more. But, what confused her more were all the plates. She only had 4 sets of dishware. One for herself. One for when Itachi stayed over. Another for when her sister came over. And one guest plate. However, in front of laid 22 more plates. Each one sported one sunny-side up egg. So there were currently 26 plates of eggs in front of her. He was just about to reach for the 27th egg when she got up and reached her hand over towards his to stop him. Silently, she closed the egg carton's lid.

"What are you doing," Hinata asked.

Inwardly, she felt like she already knew. She remembered Sasuke telling her about a time when Itachi decided to cook for him during their parents' absence. She especially remembered his discontent tone as he muttered: 'eggs, eggs, eggs, eggseggseggs...'

"Making the right egg for you," he said as he pried her hand away from the lid to grab another egg.

Hinata sighed and walked towards the sink to wash two forks. Her's and Itachi's.

"Look, they're fine."

She was halfway into stabbing into the egg when Itachi whipped his head around and looked towards her with a pair of activated Sharingans.

"Stop."

Out of surprise, Hinata dropped her fork and raised her hands in front of her out of defence. As if she had something to be guilty about. In her own house. Realising the silliness of her own actions, she shyly picked up her fork from the floor and washed it again.

"Uhm...What is it?"

By now Itachi had deactivated his Sharingan and turned off the stove to give Hinata his full attention.

"An egg shell fell into that one."

Silence.

Hinata inspected the egg again. Nothing.

She looked again, this time with her Byakugan activated.

Ah.

There it was.

The most miniscular shell piece.

"That's okay. I'll be fine."

"No, I'll be troubled if you choked on something I made on your birthday."

"You can give me CPR if needed. I trust you. What I'm _actually_ troubled about are these eggs." She gestured the room. "And these plates, where did you get them?"

"Don't worry, I bought them with my own money."

"That's not the issue. What am I going to do with all these?"

"Well, you're not going to eat them."

"So, you're going to throw these away?"

Hinata frowned at the thought of wasting food.

"We can give them to Anko's snakes. They can digest anything," Itachi offered.

She pondered for a moment about just how much cholesterol snakes were allowed to take in while staying healthy. It took about a half a second later to decide it wasn't her business and that Anko should be able responsibly decline for her pets.

"Fine. But, for future reference, you don't have to worry about things you normally can't see."

Itachi would've been offended two years ago since he literally couldn't see two years ago. Not well, anyways.

"I won't allow my food to be choking hazards. How do the pros do it anyway?"

"You mean the big name cooking show chefs?"

Itachi nodded.

"How about you just activate your Sharingan next time you watch those shows."

Hinata started packing the 'failed' eggs into a disposable food container.

Itachi frowned

"I don't need to memorise something as small as that with my Sharingan."

This time, Hinata frowned.

"Then, stop activating them during..."

Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to finish the sentence without stuttering, which led Itachi to smirking at her with a playful glint in his eyes.

"During what?"

Hinata felt a blush coming up. Or maybe it was already on her cheeks. She wasn't sure. Probably the latter though. She gave a huff and pouted. Turning slightly away from Itachi's advancing figure, she crossed her arms over her waist in an attempt to seem more menacing. But, by now, she was face to face with Itachi hovering over her slightly. She was now 100% sure her face was red.

"S-sex," Hinata stuttered while looking away from him.

"Hmm... Then you should stop getting turned on by it."

The jerk had crept closer to her with his now activated Sharingan now. Hinata responded by crossing her arms tighter around her waist and puffing her face up more like a blowfish. She tried her best to look at anything but Itachi, which was proving to be quite hard when his face was just in front of her.

Hinata let out a small gasp when she felt his arms wrap around her. She could feel him picking her off slightly from the ground. She was raised to about his height, just a little taller, but it was tall enough for Itachi to kiss her on the lips. Hinata found herself wrapping her own arms around Itachi's neck and her legs around his waist to support herself in their current position.

Hinata moaned into the kiss and Itachi growled as he trailed down her neck.

"Wait," Hinata said suddenly and pushed herself off Itachi slightly.

Itachi looked up at her, waiting her her explanation.

"Let me finish packing the eggs first."

...

Itachi looked over to the 19 plates of eggs left and the one still left on the wok. If he left them out, there'll probably be some rodents dining on them when they got back. But, Itachi was feeling generous right now. They can have the eggs if it meant he'll have Hinata now.

"Nah."

With that, Itachi started walking towards the bedroom with a spluttering Hinata.

"Wuh-Wait."

* * *

"You know, even though I memorised the recipe with my Sharingan, I don't really understand some of the things she does."

Still playing in the background, was the 30 episode long marathon of _Cooking with the Hokage's wife_.

"Hmm... Like what?"

Hinata snuggled closer towards Itachi and pulled the blanket up as they sat up to lean against the bedpost.

"Wouldn't it be better to use brown rice instead of white rice for sushi? It's a lot healthier."

Hinata shifted a little more to get more comfortable. Once she was satisfied, Itachi put his arm around her. Hinata glanced up.

"Well, for brown rice, you'll need a special kind of vinegar for it. Also, white rice is the tradition."

"Okay, but why does she keep referring the eggs as 'cute little pre-birds'?"

Itachi raised a brow as he repeated the words. There were just so many levels of wrong that rolled off his tongue.

"Careful. I know what you're thinking and Kushina-san will too if she ever sees that face."

"Why do I need to be careful?"

"If Sasuke chooses Karin, then you guys would technically be family."

Since Karin was Kushina's niece, if she married Sasuke, who was Itachi's brother, they would be very, very, distant relatives. But none the less, related. Itachi groaned. Knowing that his mother and Kushina-san were best friends, she'll plan more family dinners. And of course, she'll invite the extended Uzumaki family to the dinners. If Sasuke chose Karin. Honestly, Itachi didn't like any of the Uzumakis aside from the fourth Hokage, who technically isn't one since he married into the name. Too bad his brother attracted them like moths to a flame.

"No. Sasuke needs to choose Sakura. I'll talk to him about it later."

Hinata gave and amused smile and rolled her eyes.

"You can't just choose who your brother wants."

Itachi gave a resigned sigh.

"I know."

Hinata snuggled closer and suddenly bursted out giggling.

"What is it?"

"So, when you activate your Sharingan to make eggs next time, are you going to call them pre-birds?"

"Don't. Just...Please don't."

* * *

"Sasuke, don't marry Karin," Itachi said suddenly to his brother as they walked together to the training grounds.

"Where is this coming from?"

"From a brother that knows what's best for you."

Sasuke scoffed. He didn't even feel like getting into a relationship at the moment, let alone marry someone.

"You just don't like the idea of Hinata being related in any way to the dobe."

As expected, Sasuke knew him well.

"...We're not married."

"Yet," Sasuke said smirking at his older brother.

* * *

 **A / N** I-Its's not like I wrote this after seeing the reviews on my other fic, b-baka.

lol

This is set in the same AU as my other fic. It doesn't matter if you read it or not since it can still stand as it is. This wasn't as fluffy though. sorry

Have you guys seen the short episode special of Itachi cooking eggs for Sasuke?


End file.
